Deep love
by deepladypink
Summary: it's a lemon story of itasasusaku


I woke up in a dark room without knowing anything how I ended up here **where am I??** I look at the place and realize I'm in someone's hide out without a minute I notice there is a two man standing in the corner of the door **she seems awake now brother** thats what the tall guy with long hair said

 **you haven't change sakura** I was so surprised knowing who the two person is **sasuke!!! and itachi??** I shouted their names which leaves a big smirk on itachi's face **I guess you were so right about her sasuke...** I don't understand whats the reason he said that after hearing that sasuke comes closer to me **no don't come any closer!!!** I glared at him I thought he's gonna stop instead it only provokes him to come even more closer **so sasuke you want to start with her now???** itachi calmly said as sasuke take off his clothes **I have no other choice it's for the sake of the clan** I don't know what are they planning to do but I must escape before it's too late so I tried to to run as fast as I can to reach the door but again sasuke grabbed my wrist and tied it up by his summoned snakes

 **try make a bold move this snakes will surely** before he finish his statement I build up my chakra in my fist my eyes widened when the snakes bite my hand **see I told you but don't worry you won't die from that poison you'll be only paralyzed by it.** he chuckled **now let's start** sasuke ripped my clothes and throw on the floor my body won't move due to the snakes poison **no stop!!** sasuke smirked and start sucking my exposed chest I don't know what he's doing anymore his tongue is roughly teasing my breast while he's doing that I felt one if his finger traveled in my panty and he jerked it off thrusting my myself pussy **ahhh sasuke no** I moan so loudly when he pumped his finger even deeper and harder **sasuke why are you doing this to me??** I asked him trembling with tears in my eyes **shut up sakura** he violently claimed my lips entered his tongue inside my mouth my body slowly react to his rough and forceful kiss making my pussy even wetter **damn you're so wet just by that??** he remove his fingers inside me I was breathing hardly when my eyes widened when I saw sasuke licks his fingers covered with my hot juices **hmm well your taste is not bad** he smirked pulled my legs to him and spread it wide as he can **no please I'm begging you** he didn't answer before I even say another statement he start licking my hard wet walls I moaned like crazy I don't know anymore because he felt so good especially his tongue how it moves inside me after a minute I had my first oragsm my hot juices start to overflow it widen sasukes smirk **don't worry sakura I'll dry you up** sasuke start licking and drying my pussy by drinking all my juices without a matter of time he stopped I thought that was the end of it but I was wrong sasuke entered his fingers again but it's not just one this time he entered four fingers **no please sasuke no more** I begged at him couldn't take it anymore **relax sakura the fun is just about to start.** he's face is filled with lust my back arc as he start pumping hard and violently my wet hole is being voilated I couldn't deny it felt so good that it made me cum for another time **don't dent it sakura I can see you want me to** his lust grow that leads him to take of his pants and throw it away in where my clothes are he held his throbbing big dick **sakura suck my dick** I was about to refused but he grabbed my head and put his dick in my mouth before he start moving he make sure I taken his dick fully inside my mouth cause due to the size of his dick it only entered half of my mouth **sakura open you're mouth more** finally after a while his dick is finally in the deepest part of my mouth I can't it hurts so bad when he started moving faster in my mouth **sakura don't worry I'm about to** he gives few more thrust before letting out his hot white seed inside my mouth **sakura drink it if you don't you'll have to get punish** I wasn't able to drink all of it **I see so punishment I see** he smiled take out a blindfold to cover my emerald eyes because of it I can't see anything all left is just feeling the pleasure **sasuke please don't punish me** I was shocked how he replied **I feel sorry you're a virgin cause I really have to fuck you hard** I was struggling cause the poison startes to wear off I heard sasuke chuckle **don't worry after this you won't be able to walk for a week** I cried when he put his hard member inside me **sakura you're so tight I haven't fully entered you but youre making me this crazy I wonder what much more if I thrust it in you more deeper??** just a he said he ripped my virginity without a second thought my wet pussy is trying it best to take his big size but I think it won't last it hurts so bad that it bleed **no ahhh sasuke it hurts** I screamed due to the pained **don't worry it will be ok** he started thrusting more and more fucking me harder and harder until the pleasure replaced the pain and I starting wanting more than. this **sasuke please fuck me harder harder** I screamed his name **then spread your legs more** he commanded as I obeyed more time fast of hardcore sex I feel I'm about to cum and remember something important **sasuke please don't cum inside** sasuke went even faster inside me fucking me like no tomorrow **sasuke are you listening** he's face become more roughter and I feel his about to come and I feel like he want to cum inside **sasuke please don't cum inside me I don't we want to get pregnant** sasuke didn't listen and spread my legs to explode it all inside my thick walls **sorry sakura but it's the very reason we did this** I can't believe he said that my body trembled and can't take another round anymore I was resting my self when sasuke take off the blindfold **we're not over yet** sasuke **sasuke please** I looked in his eyes begging to stop cause if we did it again I'm afraid I might faint **is it my turn brother??** my eyes was shocked and look at itachi topless and having holding his hard dick **sure brother you'll fuck her ass while I'll fuck her again** sasuke insist **no don't**. I tried to run away but my hips hurt so bad because of the hardcore sex sasuke did with me **no I want her pussy** itachi said **then shall we share??** both of them smirk I didn't get it at first after a minute both of them spread. my legs I could screamed my eyes was covered in shocked when itachi and sasuke both entered my violated pussy I cant accept the thought sasuke and itachi are both inside me im so surprise they fit cause just having sasuke was a hard time to deal with **sakura you feel good** itachi while touching my breasts **I know** sasuke answered and grabbed my other beast they start fucking me hard thrusting me at the same time rippinv me apart while teasing both of my breasts after a while we changed position where I'm on top of itachi thrusting inside my pussy while sasuke fucking by ass so hard Im going crazy to the hot long fucking sex my hips don't know where to thrust with **sakura** both of them sound my name and cum in my both holes **please no more** I cried **that's not enough** sasuke said and entered my tired pussy again **ahhhhh** it feels so good that made me lose my mind **sasuke let her rest** itachi said **you want me to stop doing something this good?? I don't think so** sasuke thrust his dick inside me even harder he's fucking me too much that made me faint **damn it she fainted??** sasuke glare and looks at sakura sleeping **well I guess we can do it again tomorrow** sasuke kissed sakuras forehead

 **the end**


End file.
